bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Rayne (Betrayal)
Rayne is a Dhampir daughter of Kagan, hunting for vampires. Plot BloodRayne: Betrayal Rayne infiltrates an underground castle of Kagan with Brimstone Society. When Rayne reached the castle, she was attacked by the Crab Puncher, a mechanical monstrosity that seemed to be an automatic defense system, she later encountered it again and ended it for good. Rayne met Raven, who at first only appeared in his raven form. Raven started assisting Rayne, hitting switches, she couldn't reach, and warned her of the presence of Kagan. Rayne went deeper and deeper into the castle, and when she reached Kagan, he used the heart of the Crimson Demon to resurrect it, to stop Rayne. Rayne defeated the demon and destroyed it's heart. Rayne chased Kagan, but was betrayed by Raven and the Brimstone Society. Kagan stepped in and killed the Brimstone soldiers, and caged Rayne. Raven regretting his decision to assist Brimstone, released Rayne, and gave Rayne his power to transform into the raven, seemingly with the cost of his life. Rayne used this new power to find Kagan. But Kagan merged with the resurrected demon Zeta Gamma, with the plan to take control of the planet away from humans. Rayne killed both the demon and Kagan. The castle collapsed and exploded, but Rayne managed to run out before it did. Equipment * Twin Blades: Rayne's signature hand-to-hand weapons. * Gun: Rayne's trusty sidearm, for ranged attacks. * Sun Gun: Rayne obtains a sun gun in the underground castle, she uses to hit switches activated by lights, and to burn vampires. Powers and Abilities As a dhampir, she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, and endurance. Basic Combat * Feeding: Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage. * Poisoning: Rayne has the ability to infect her enemies by biting them. Once bitten they will explode causing major damage to those around. Special Moves * Raven Form: Rayne gains this ability in BloodRayne: Betrayal from the mysterious white-haired man when he saves her with the price of his life. She can transform into a raven thus giving her the ability to fly and avoid traps and obstacles and reach ledges that are too far for Rayne to reach. She is also capable of attacking in this form with sonic screeches. Gallery Rayne Posh.png Rayne Render.png Rayne Taunt.png Rayne Crow Form.png|Rayne's crow form Rayne Artwork.png Rayne Concept 1.png Rayne Concept 2.png Rayne Concept 3.png Rayne Concept 4.png Rayne Concept 5.png Rayne Concept 6.png Rayne Concept 7.png Rayne Concept 8.png Rayne Concept 9.png Rayne Concept 10.png Rayne Early Artwork.png Rayne Movement Concept.png Rayne Outfit Concept.png Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 1 by Jessie Seely.png Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 2 by Jessie Seely.jpg Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 3 by Jessie Seely.jpg Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 4 by Jessie Seely.png Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 5 by Jessie Seely.png Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 6 by Jessie Seely.png Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 7 by Jessie Seely.png Bloodrayne Betrayal Concept 8 by Jessie Seely.jpg References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Dhampir Category:BloodRayne: Betrayal characters Category:Brimstone society members